


leave this fucked up place behind

by throwaway69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst a lil bit but not really, Dadschlatt? kinda, Fluff, Ghostbur, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Not very canon, Philza is dad, Road Trips, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepybois plus tubbo, Swearing, This is our get along car trip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except cars exist, haha the author misses long car drives so they're projecting, i love road trips forcing people to get along as a trope, like so much swearing lmao, phil is a lil like a hippie lol, sleepybois inc - Freeform, they are in the camarvan, you live as your mc character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwaway69/pseuds/throwaway69
Summary: Set after the events of November 16, Tubbo and Tommy are fighting a lot and Philza just yeets them to go on a road trip to resolve their problems with everyoneFamily road trips make me so happy manThere is so little canon in this because canon is upsetting lmaoTitle is a lyric from Christmas Kids by Roar it's a good song check it out
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	leave this fucked up place behind

Tubbo walked down the stairs toward the platform, his shoes clicking on the spruce wood. He stopped abruptly a few feet in front of the door of Phil's house, and sat down on the steps, blinking in the bright sunlight. The sun hung lazily in the sky, glinting over the reconstructed camarvan that they had built as an homage to Wilbur when Tubbo had taken over as president. Normally, in late November, he'd be grateful for the sun, but today it was uncomfortable, making him sweat as he adjusted the collar of his suit. The fucking suit. 

He had never really liked suits, partially because they reminded him of the late president, his dad, Schlatt. But he wore them anyway to try and feel more confident, more like the president that he was. Whenever Niki saw him, she would smile, and adjust his tie for him. Tubbo tried not to notice when she winced at it. 

But now, the sun was swelteringly hot, and the suit was stiff and uncomfortable, and he wished he were anything but the president. Especially since it was causing a divide between him and Tommy. 

Tubbo looked around, and gave up on acting presidential, taking off his suit jacket and laying down on his back, closing his eyes in the sunshine. He had been so tired, working so hard, and then yesterday Tommy had gone and blown up George's house. He hadn't had a chance to talk with him yet, but was probably going to have to put him on probation. 

He groaned at the idea, tired of everything that was required of him. He didn't even really want to be president. 

As he laid back, imagining a time where nothing bad had happened, and he and Tommy and Wilbur could just enjoy L'Manberg's new independence, and Fundy was younger, and Eret and Jack were still with them. Wouldn't that be nice?

There was a breeze carried on the warm air, and Tubbo enjoyed hearing the sounds of people working, off in the distance. Then a sharp chill ran over his body, and a shadow was cast over the sun, and he shuddered. _Oh, please no,_ he thought. _Let me enjoy just a moment to myself, please!_

"Hello, Tubbo!" his eyes snapped open. Damn it. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he looked around for the source of the voice. Ghostbur sat up in the air, on top of one of the lanterns that they had constructed and hung. "Hey, Ghostbur." he tried not to sound too dismayed. "What's up?"

Ghostbur smiled brightly. "I was just walking around. It's so pretty here, I love it."

Tubbo nodded, and put on his presidential smile. "I love it too, Ghostbur!" he chirped. 

Ghostbur floated down off the lanterns, a serene look on his face. "So, Tubbo, I know you have a lot of things to do, but I was wondering if you could help me for a second?" Tubbo still couldn't get over how weird and echo-y his voice was, like he was speaking from another dimension. 

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

Ghostbur lowered his voice to a whisper. "I was wondering if you know where Philza is? He and I were planning something, but then I misplaced him."

Tubbo looked thoughtful for a second. "I think he might be with Technoblade, wherever that is, if he's not in his house. Whatcha planning?"

Ghostbur smiled. "Oh, we're going to- wait!" a small mischievous grin spread on his face. "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you yet. It's a surprise for you and Tommy. Thank you for helping me, Tubbo, and now I have to goooooo!" His voice trailed off as he glided away, an excited look on his ashen face.

Tubbo watched him go, feeling a little bit more okay with being interrupted. A surprise, huh? He'd be happy with almost anything that had to do with him and Tommy, as long as it wasn't more work. He stood up from where he was sitting on the steps and walked off to go find Ranboo. 

(timeskip)

Tubbo had met with Ranboo for a meeting about what to do about Tommy, and they had eventually decided that they had to put him on probation. Tubbo sat on the bench with his head in his hands listening to mellohi, thinking about him and Tommy. He wanted to just escape, and run away with him, but he had people to take care of. It was so much responsibility for a 16 year old, he hated it. Everything fucking sucked.

"Tubbo?" a voice pulled him out of his melancholy thoughts. Tubbo spun around in his seat. Tommy stood next to his house, looking sheepish. "Hey, Big T," Tubbo responded. "Hey."

Tommy walked up to Tubbo and sat down next to him, pulling his foot up onto the bench and hugging it close to his body. 

They sat there together for a few minutes, the wind ruffling Tommy's green bandana that he had tied around his neck. He sighed, letting out an exhale that seemed to convey what they were both feeling. 

Tubbo wondered how long this would last, the feeling of calm, of just sitting here with Tommy, before something else happened. Before Dream came and yelled at him, before Quackity started another fight with someone, before Fundy or Niki or Puffy needed his help with something. 

"I'm sorry," Tommy said. 

Tubbo turned to his right to look at his friend. "Yeah, me too."

Tommy reached over and pulled him into a hug, an unusual one. Normally Tommy hugged him tightly, purposefully trying to make the older boy nearly not be able to breathe, just so he could boast about how strong he was. But today their hug was light, and felt like they were both just leaning on each other for support. They sat for a moment, just bracing each other's exhausted bodies. 

When they finally pulled away, Tubbo looked at Tommy right in the eyes. "They want me to put you on probation," he said bluntly. Tommy blinked a few times. "But I'm not going to. You are my vice president, after all, and I'm not gonna punish you even though you're an idiot."

Tommy turned away for a moment, and when he faced Tubbo again, his eyes were gleaming despite his grin. "Pog."

Tubbo smiled at his best friend. "I am making you write an apology letter to George, though."

Tommy frowned. "I am _not_ writing a letter to _Gogy_ ," he scoffed. 

"Just write the damn letter, Tommy."

"No!"

"Tommyyyyyy,"

"I'd rather be put on probation than write an apology letter to George,"

"Three sentences! One card! Come on, it'll appease Dream. George isn't even mad at you, Dream's just mad you burned down his boyfriend's house."

Tommy laughed. "Don't let him hear you, or he'll want you to go on probation too." 

Tubbo stood up and stretched. "Come on big man, let's go."

Just then, a shadow slid over the sun, and there was a sound of wings beating above them. Tubbo craned his neck and looked up, seeing Philza in the air above them. Tommy waved. "Hey, Dadza!"

Phil landed on the ground gently, adjusting his bucket hat. A little bit of snow fell off of his wings, and he shook them out a few times, yawning. He walked over to the two boys standing next to the bench. "Hey, kiddos. What are you up to today?"

Tubbo smiled. "Nothing much, Phil, how are you?"

Phil spread his arms out, standing in a t-pose. "Oh, I'm doing great today, Ghostbur and I planned a surprise for the two of you. Follow me!" He led them back down the path towards L'Manberg, Tommy and Tubbo following behind. 

Philza walked down the path and stopped at the museum that Eret had built. Tubbo sneezed.

"Dadza, are you taking us to the museum? I hate to break it to you man, but we've already been here before," Tommy said lightly. 

Phil chuckled. "Not exactly, Tommy."

He stood in the main entrance. "Ta-da!" Ghostbur was floating above the reconstruction of the camarvan, waving cheerfully. 

Tommy paused and exchanged a confused glance with Tubbo, who shrugged. 

"Philza, what... is this?"

Phil laughed at the looks on their faces. "We're going on a road trip!"

Tubbo stiffened a little. "That's nice, Phil, but I have to work. I am the president, after all, I can't just take off."

Philza looked stern, and his wings stretched slightly, looking imposing. "You are way too young to be saying, 'I have work, sorry.' You're sixteen, Tubbo! So are you, Tommy! Besides, it has been years since we went on a road trip as a family, Tommy was too young to even remember it. And Tubbo-I mean, did your dad ever take you on a road trip?"

Tubbo shook his head. 

Phil nodded in emphasis. "See? You two are desperately in need of a good road trip, and while I hoped it would happen before, y'know, one of my sons died and the other became an anarchist, now is better than never. So we're going."

And with that, he strode over to the camarvan, ending the conversation. 

Tubbo was dumbfounded for a second, then hurried after him. "Phil- is there even enough room for us to all be in it? Ghostbur does have a bit of a... big presence, for a ghost."

Tommy sighed. "What he means to say is, is the van big enough so that Ghostbur has a place that he can go so he doesn't drive us all insane?"

Phil chuckled. "Yeah, it's big enough, we'll be able to sleep in here too. Now you two can go about the rest of your day, we're not leaving until tomorrow morning, I want to give you two some time to pack."

Tubbo didn't dare to be happy yet. "What do I tell the people of L'Manberg? I can't just tell them that I'm going on a road trip, can I?"

Philza paused for a moment. "Tell them... oh! Tell them that you're going on a presidential mission, to take care of things. You can say you're going to find Technoblade, if you want, or you can just stay vague."

"Are we bringing Techno on the road trip, then?"

"Uh..." Phil looked over at where Tommy was complaining to Ghostbur about something. "Yes, but please don't tell Tommy until we're on the road, I think if he knows then he won't go with us." 

"I... I mean, okay, I guess."

Phil ruffled his hair, and Tubbo smiled, pushing aside the part of him that wanted to have doubts about this. Maybe a road trip was exactly what he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoys this fic i really like this concept.


End file.
